The Factory
by ClassyHoney
Summary: In this follow up to "Cherry Lane" we see Dan and Phil fight for their lives in an abandoned factory, will they survive? Rated M for mature situations, violence and minor reference to gore.
1. Chapter 1: Accident

**Author's Note:  
** Here it is everyone, the follow up to "Cherry Lane". This fan fiction is rated M due to violence, mature situations and minor references to gore, sadly this follow up doesn't contain Jacksepticeye or Markiplier so fair warning.

 **Chapter 1: Accident**

A lone van wandered along a dark, dirt road. The driver appeared to be a young British man with black hair and greyish eyes, like Seam eyes. His name was Phil Lester, he glimpsed over for a small second where he saw his best friend, Dan Howell sleeping. Dan didn't personally want to drive as he didn't like driving down a dirt road at night, especially with Phil in the car along with him.

All was normal, up until Phil noticed something run out onto the road. Phil tried to swerve to avoid it but ended up skidding off the road and into a dark, dreary forest area. Phil was knocked out cold, along with Dan. It wasn't until dawn arrived that Phil managed to wake up, the van was a complete wreck, the engine was destroyed beyond repair and they both had no idea where they were. Dan didn't fare much better, he had some injuries sustained after the crash and Phil had no choice but to venture out on his own. "Dan!" Phil said loudly, hoping that his friend would wake up. Phil felt his pulse, luckily his friend was still alive.

"Hold on Dan, I'll go find us some help." Phil said, he knew Dan couldn't hear him but still he held out hope that maybe he did. Phil grabbed the flashlight and his coat out of the car and continued through the forest, hoping that he would find help before nightfall. Phil trekked through a ton of forest, he felt tired after going through the forest and needed to rest somewhere. That was when he noticed a rusted building not too far from him, he could also see a radio transmitter pretty close to the complex. "Maybe they have some way to help Dan!" He said optimistically to himself. Phil continued up the steep hill and onto the rusted, grated floor of the complex. He could hear the building creak slightly as small parts started to shift and fall, Phil could see that this place was falling apart on him. "Ah, a door. Let's hope it isn't locked." He said to himself.

Phil tried to pull the handle, but unfortunately it broke off of the door. Phil had to find another way in, he scanned the rusted complex and found an old, busted window. Phil walked along the rusted surface carefully, as to avoid falling through the floor. He reached the window and climbed into the building, hitting the ground inside with a mighty thud. "Damn it, I should've paid more attention during climbing class." Phil said to himself, attempting to get back up. He couldn't see anything around him, he knew that from the outside that the place was abandoned, but his goal was to get to the transmitter near the complex. He thought that maybe a ham radio was nearby or some kind of phone at least, hell he would even take two bars of service if he could. Phil reached for his back pocket and pulled out his torch, he shined his torch on the place and saw that the entire building was rusted, painted over with graffiti and vandalised. Phil knew that this place had been abandoned, but for how long?

Phil explored the complex, hoping to find out what happened here. Despite the fact that this place creeped him out, he found it strangely interesting. He saw some old assembly lines of some sort, he saw some old tools as well. He thought that these tools are too dangerous to be used today, Phil instantly though they were old weapons of some kind. Phil found some old steps and went cautiously up the flight of stairs, he could hear his feet hit the grated steps as he went up them. Phil soon found himself in an old office area and decided to check out some of the offices, he saw some old newspaper clippings on the desks.

"Hello, what's this?" He asked himself, picking up the clipping. It was dated back in 1990, the years have not been kind to it as Phil could not make some of the words out. _I should've brought my glasses._ He thought to himself, he attempted to read it anyway.

 _ **Dated: 25 April 1990, Incident occurs at Repco Factory. Two employees were found dead at Repco Factory outside the town of Mistvale, malfunctioning machinery suspected of killing these employees. However police are questioning all employees at the factory as they suspect that the victims were brutally murdered.**_ Phil read the clipping and was shocked to hear what happened here, he took a quick photo of the clipping and carried on down the office block. He saw another office with a newspaper clipping and decided to read it. _**Dated: 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **June 1990, Murder Suspected at the Repco Factory. Three employees were found dead at Repco factory, witnesses describe the suspect as none other than factory worker, Benjamin Caulfield aged 20. Police currently have him under custody and are questioning him.**_

Phil found this more and more disturbing, he found another clipping that outlined the trial that never happened. Benjamin was acquitted due to lack of evidence and the sudden disappearance of the witnesses. Phil couldn't take anymore and decided to walk some more, he looked at his phone and saw that it was around midday. He had no discernible windows nearby, so he couldn't tell what time of day it was. He found a rusted elevator shaft and tried to bring the elevator up, however it got jammed halfway up. Phil found another flight of stairs to his right and decided to walk down the hall, passing more and more offices. However he didn't know that something was lurking behind him, watching his every move. Phil found something different, a journal entry of some kind.

 _ **Dated: 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **June 1991, exactly one year after the factory incident. I fear that the police are on my trail and will not cease. I need more time! I know this can work, but my home in Cherry Lane is far too risky at the moment. I need more time.**_ The entry ended there, Phil thought this was just ramblings of a mad man, although it was extremely vague. He sensed that someone had walked past and he went to see who it was, he didn't catch a glimpse of the person however. Phil crossed cautiously through the office area and eventually found the old dining area, it was nice and spacious with a nice view of the serine forest horizon. Phil was less scared of this place now, lowering his guard significantly. He was still unaware of the shape that stalked him from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalked

**Author's Note:  
** In this chapter, all is not as it seems as Phil encounters many strange sights within the factory. Also this part _**does**_ feature minor reference to gore, so read at your own discretion!

 **Chapter 2: Stalked**

Phil looked around the dining area, all the half eaten food was rotted beyond identifiable at this stage. Phil found a small trap door and tried to look inside it, he couldn't make out anything down there except for a rusted ladder. Phil turned off the flashlight and put it away, he gripped onto the ladder and began to climb down. With only his head poking out, he could've sworn that he saw something, something that was moving.

Phil ignored it and continued to climb down, by now he thought that he was close to where he started from and looked around there. It was darker here than anywhere else, Phil saw that he was in a cramped tunnel system of some kind. He looked down and saw that he was ankle deep in some kind of liquefied sludge, he stomached his vomit and pressed on. Phil crossed the winding tunnels, praying that he would find an exit of some sort, he came to a few bends in the path.

He turned left and pressed on down the tunnels, he could've sworn that something splashed behind him. Phil turned quickly and saw that no one was there, not one part of the sludge moved behind him. "I must be going crazy." Phil said to himself. He neared the end and saw some dim lights nearby, at the same time Phil's torch decided to flicker. "Oh no, come on." He complained, smacking the torch. He walked and smacked the torch, he got it working but flashed it onto an ungodly sight.

Phil was startled at what he saw when he got the flashlight working, he just couldn't believe that such a sight existed here and he tried his hardest not to vomit at the mere sight of it. He saw remains of some kind, human remains. Phil nearly passed out when he saw this horrific sight, he pressed on and found himself in another creepy hallway. The writing on the wall had eerie messages scrolled across the wall such as _"Run while you can!" "He'll get you next!"_ or even _"If you stay, you'll die!"_ Phil read every single message and decided to try and get out of there fast, however he failed to notice another skeleton and tripped over. He looked back and could've sworn that he saw something crossing from room to room behind him, Phil knew right then and there that someone or something was stalking him… and he was right where the stalker wanted him to be.

Phil got up slowly and tried to find an exit of some sort as he walked quickly through the halls, he tried to ignore the remains and even the stench in those halls. He couldn't take it anymore and spontaneously threw up on the ground, he felt sick because of his current surroundings and felt like he couldn't carry on any longer. That was when he heard something banging against the steel pipes and scraping along them as well, the screeching noise rang throughout Phil's ears and he had to stomach his sickness and keep on moving.

Whatever was following Phil was close behind him as he could hear footsteps moving quickly behind him, Phil started running and managed to pull down a shelf behind him. Phil continued running and pulled another shelf behind him, hoping to trip the stalker. Phil found the exit but also found a small hiding spot, Phil got into the small crevasse and hid in the darkest spot. He held his breath as the stalker caught up to him, Phil got a look at the stalker. He was large and bulky, his face covered up by a plain mask and he seemed to be carrying a crafted weapon. He looked closer and saw that it was a knife taped onto a fire poker to make a scythe and it had dried blood on it. Phil knew that the weapon was used before and he absolutely feared being on the end of it, the stalker angrily looked around and tossed things aside to try and find him.

Phil struggled to hold his breath as he feared that the stalker could've found him at any moment, the stalker gave up and went back the way he came. Phil came out of hiding and went down the path to the set of stairs that lead up to the factory area, Phil looked over and saw that he was in a different room. He was in the overseer's office and turned on the lights to the factory area below, he saw much of the same from earlier. Except there was a lone table, it had straps on it and the remains of someone who struggled to get themselves free. Phil looked away and tried to find a way back into the offices, he found another rusted ladder that led up there. However half the ladder broke before he got a secure footing halfway up, this startled Phil as his feet were no longer supported. He got a tighter grip on the ladder and pulled himself up the ladder, he saw the office area and was relieved to see the familiar place again.

Phil tried to piece together what he just saw, maybe it was the victims who went missing. But there were more bodies than there were witnesses and what about the table? What was that for? Phil's mind raced with these thoughts and he could no longer take them, he looked at his phone and saw that it was 3pm. He wasted three hours in this ruin and had no way of getting help, he had no way of helping Dan. _Dan! Oh no! What if the stalker has got Dan? What if Dan is dead? Oh god!_ Phil thought, he started to hyperventilate and overthink the situation. Phil found breathing harder and harder and he had to try and calm himself down, usually it was Dan who calmed him down whenever he had a panic attack…but Dan wasn't with him. Phil was all by himself, defenceless, scared and death slowly approaching him. He sat down where he was and tried to collect his thoughts, unaware of the stalker in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3: Help

**Chapter 3: Help**

Phil felt like he was in the exact same spot for hours, he calmed himself down and managed to push forward. His torch no longer worked and he found himself literally in the dark, Phil was extra cautious when walking around the office area. He could sense that the stalker was nearby, he was visibly shaking as he looked in every room, although he found it very hard to see anything at all. "I really just wanna go home now." Phil whispered to himself, frightened at what was around the corner.

He found himself back at the dining area, the sun slowly seeping down over the horizon. "No, no, no! What time is it?" Phil asked himself, he checked his phone and saw that it was close to 5pm. He heard something behind him being knocked over, he focused the light on his phone over to where the sound was. He examined it closely and saw the stalker pounce upon him, Phil began running and saw no choice but to dive through the large window in the dining area.

Phil felt like he was in slow motion as he dived out of the window to his inevitable death, he suddenly saw some hanging wires and quickly gripped onto it. His hands were blistered as he came to a halt, he was swinging back and forth at that moment. The stalker grabbed onto Phil's coat and jerked violently on it, Phil struggled against the stalker and eventually got his coat off. Phil kicked the stalker in the face and climbed up the wire to the roof of the complex. The stalker tried to follow him, but the wire he was on started to snap and eventually the whole wire snapped off. Phil assumed the stalker was gone and tried to find the transmitter.

Phil looked upwards and saw the transmitter still blinking its red light, he also saw a path he could use from the complex. He dropped down from the roof and continued to run up to the transmitter, his feet hitting the ground with a thud as he ran up the steep slope of the path. Phil finally found the tower and was relieved when he found it, he got onto the ladder and climbed up the tower. It got colder and colder as he got higher up, he shuddered as the strong breeze hit him. "I should've kept my coat, it's absolutely freezing up here!" Phil said to himself. He found the entrance to the radio station and quickly entered it, he found it warm and soothing as opposed to the rest of his day.

Phil found a ham radio and tried to activate it. "Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" He asked. He looked around and found the power conduit for the ham radio, he flipped the switch and saw that the radio turned on. "Oh thank god!" He said, relieved yet again. "Hello? Hello, can anyone hear me?" Phil asked. "This is Phil Lester, I am trapped here near the old Repco Factory. Can anyone hear me?" Phil asked. "Hello? Mr. Lester. Can you hear me?" A voice responded. "Oh thank god! Yes, yes I can hear you!" Phil responded, delighted by this turn of events. "Where are you located, Phil?" The voice asked.

"I am at the radio transmitter near the old Repco factory outside of Mistvale. Repeat, radio transmitter near the old Repco factory outside of Mistvale!" Phil responded. "We'll have a chopper out towards your location." The voice said. "How long?" Phil asked. He dreaded to hear the answer to the question, but he needed to know. "Earliest we can be out there is about 5am." The voice responded. This response nearly broke Phil as he knew he had to wait for nearly 12 hours. "Can you come here sooner?" Phil asked. "We couldn't hear you, please respond." The voice said. "I said, can you-?" Phil began, however he was cut off. "Phil, are you still there?" The voice asked. "Hello? Yes, I'm still here!" Phil clarified. "Are you still there, Phil? Please respond." The voice said. Phil knew that he was cut off and that he couldn't respond, he tried to stay calm but he couldn't. Phil looked over and saw that he was alone in the radio tower, he was scared and alone in the darkness.

On the other side of the forest, Dan woke up and felt a great pain all over him. He looked down and saw a small bit of shrapnel stabbing into his right arm, he bit down on his long sleeved shirt as he pulled it out with his left arm. In a swift motion, the piece of metal was out but Dan screamed into his shirt. He felt his forehead and saw blood was on his hand, he wiped the blood off of his forehead and decided to get out of the van. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't see where he was going, Dan felt a piece of shrapnel protruding from his left thigh and yanked the large piece of metal from his leg. Dan tried his hardest to move quickly, but his injured leg wouldn't allow him to walk any faster than at his current speed.

Dan managed to reach a high ridge and see the radio tower from there, he also saw the rusted complex as well. "There's gotta be another way around." Dan said to himself. There was another path that led up to the radio tower that Phil did not follow, Dan couldn't see too far but he could see the path. Dan looked back and saw something cross his path, Dan tried to move faster but his injuries prevented him from doing so. Phil looked around the old radio tower and managed to find a flare gun and some flares, Phil went outside into the cold mountain area and aimed the flare gun above his head.

The orange flare launched into the night sky, the bright colour starkly contrasting the dark sky around it. Dan followed the flare to the radio tower, but whatever was following him also found the radio tower. Dan subsided his pain and began climbing up the ladder, it took him longer than Phil as stretching his arms upwards was a great strain on his body. Eventually Dan made it to the top of the tower, he shivered as the cold air breezed onto him. He looked down and saw something move again through the bushes and trees below, Dan was worried about what was in there as he only caught a glimpse of what was lurking in the forest below.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

**Author's Note:  
** So here is the next part of "The Factory", sorry it took me a while guys. You know how life can be sometimes, I'm also writing another story as well so progress may be a bit slow on my end.

 **Chapter 4: Captured**

Dan tried opening the door, but it was jammed from the other side. Phil hid in the corner, he armed the flare gun and stood away from the door. "Hello? Phil? Please, open the door." Dan said, weakened and strained. "Dan? Dan! I'll get the door right away!" Phil said, unlocking the radio tower's door. Dan stumbled in and sat down in the tower, Phil was relieved but shocked to see Dan alive and moving. "Phil are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dan asked, concerned for his friend.

"I thought you were dead! Dan, there's someone up here and they're trying to kill us." Phil said, getting slightly hysterical. "Phil, there's no one here. You're just freaking out." Dan said, trying to calm his friend down. "Dan, someone was here. They chased me through the factory down there, I saw them!" Phil reiterated to Dan. Dan still found it hard to believe, he couldn't wrap his head around what Phil was saying. "Are you sure all is right with your head, Phil?" Dan asked. "I'm fine Dan, someone is here. I saw them!" Phil persisted. "Ok, let's say you're correct. What do we do?" Dan asked. "Nothing much, we have to wait here until dawn." Phil said. "Ugh, I hated that game!" Dan said in disgust. "Dude, this is serious!" Phil said. "So we wait here, what if this someone finds us?" Dan asked. "Shoot him with the flare gun." Phil suggested.

"Will that even work?" Dan asked, sceptical. Phil couldn't answer as one of the wires holding the tower up suddenly snapped, the entire tower started to tilt. "Shit, Dan were you followed?!" Phil asked. "I don't think so, I thought I saw something." Dan began. "What did you see?" Phil asked him, scared at what the answer might be. "I thought I saw a person or a large animal or something." Dan answered. "He's here! We need to get down and run!" Phil suggested. Another wire snapped and the whole thing started to tilt forward, Dan held onto something in the station while Phil crashed against the window. The entire window started to crack around Phil as he could do nothing but sit there. "Phil, hold on!" Dan yelled, he tried to position himself and reach out to Phil.

Another wire snapped and the entire infrastructure couldn't stay upright, the tower fell from the top of the mountain and went crashing down towards the valley. Phil crashed through the window and held onto the railing outside, a large ridge stopped the tower from falling but caused Phil to nearly lose his grip. Dan was still holding on very tightly to his little spot in the station, although the crash made it harder for him to hold on any longer. "Dan! Dan, help me! Dan!" Phil yelled, holding on by only one arm. Phil could feel his fingers slip and he knew that he was close to death, Dan got to his senses and climbed down towards Phil. "Phil, grab my hand!" Dan commanded. Phil looked up and saw someone behind Dan. "Dan, behind you!" Phil yelled, Dan turned around quickly but could defend himself. The stalker pushed Dan out of the way and kicked Phil off of the railing, forcing him to fall to his doom.

Dan was dazed and confused, he couldn't fight the stalker and allowed himself to be captured by him. Phil managed to latch onto a tree branch and saw the stalker walk away with Dan slung around his shoulder, it looked like the pair were walking back into the old factory. Phil climbed back up the ridge and managed to find a path to follow them on, he stuck to the shadows as he didn't want to be seen by the stalker. He wanted the stalker to believe that he was dead for the moment and it looked like his plan worked for now. Dan was carried back into the assembly area, where the table with straps were. Whoever the stalker was, he didn't want Dan dead, not yet anyway. Phil looked over there and tried his hardest to figure out what it was, he noticed Dan being strapped down to the table and the stalker walking away.

Phil crept over to Dan, reluctant to fall for any traps that the stalker may have planned out. "Dan? Dan? Hey, I need you to stay with me!" Phil said, snapping Dan out of a trance. "Phil, I thought you were dead." Dan said, surprised. "That doesn't matter, what does matter is getting you out of here." Phil said, determined to free his friend. "Phil." Dan said, weakened. Phil was too concentrated on getting Dan's bindings loose, he didn't notice that the stalker was creeping in the shadows. "Dan. Not now, the stalker could be here at any minute." Phil said. "Behind you." Dan said, rather vaguely. Phil turned around but was too late, he had a syringe jabbed into his neck and a strange drug injected into his neck.

"Nighty night." A deep, raspy voice said. Phil started to feel hazy and suddenly fell unconscious, Dan was strapped again by the stalker and he too fell unconscious from the drug injected into him. Phil was dragged down into the lower sanctum and placed in a seemingly empty cell, Phil awoke in his cell still hazy from the drug. He looked around and saw some more remains, he quickly snapped out of the drug's hold and came to his senses. He tried to get out of his cell but found that his arms were bound onto his chair, he heard footsteps coming towards him. Phil dreaded this sound as he knew it could only be one person. "Nice to see you're awake." The stalker said.

"Who are you?" Phil asked. "Who I am is not important. But let's just say I have certain…ties to this place." The stalker said. Phil remembered the newspaper clippings, the murders, the remains and the person connected to it all. "Oh my god, you're Caulfield!" Phil revealed. "So you have heard of me, or at least read about me." Caulfield said. "Why are you doing this?" Phil asked Caulfield. "Does a killer like me need a reason, you're alone, defenceless and weakened by your friend's absence. Honestly I'm putting a weak animal such as yourself out of your misery, must be a shame though, you're trapped here. You won't be able to help your friend you know, he'll be gone soon." Caulfield taunted. Phil looked at Caulfield, he was large, bulky, wearing his plain mask but his chest seemed to be hidden under a lot of padding and support. Phil took a mental image of this as he thought this may be his weakness, his chink in the armour if you will.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunt

**Author's Note:  
** So at the moment I am writing the follow up to this, I also have another fan fic finished. So expect to see chapters from that after I finish this and then hopefully I will have the follow up to "The Factory" finished, in the meantime we see the story sadly start to come to a close. I know, I can barely believe it as well. Hopefully you enjoy this short part.

 **Chapter 5: Hunt**

"Any last questions you want to ask?" Caulfield asked Phil. "Can I see Dan, before you kill him?" Phil asked sincerely. Caulfield remained quiet for a moment, but ultimately decided for him. "Yes, I will let you see your friend again. But only to show how weak human attachment can make you." Caulfield said. He gave Phil some new bindings and walked him over to where Dan was still being held, Phil looked outside and saw that it was night time, however there wasn't a full moon like most horror movies… at least none that he could see.

Caulfield lit some matches up like this was a strange ceremony or sacrifice of some kind. Phil looked around the factory area, trying to find a way for both him and Dan to escape. Phil noticed a vat with a flammable sticker on it and an emergency release valve, if he could drop a candle in the path of this liquid than he could light the whole factory on fire. "On this day, we witness the kind hearted being sacrificed and it will grant me eternal life. May the spectres of life watch over this sacrifice for I am the wielder of the sacrificial dagger!" Caulfield stated, holding an ancient, elongated dagger in his hand. Phil had no time, he had to act now. He purposely tripped over and knocked a candle over, this got Caulfield's attention as the wielder crossed over to Phil. Phil was cornered just like the animal Caulfield perceived him to be.

Phil got his leg in the right position and pulled an old move he learned, he swept his leg and caught onto Caulfield's ankle. Caulfield was tripped over and Phil grabbed the dagger, Phil couldn't cut his bindings with Caulfield close behind him so Phil ran into the inner sanctum and into the slightly submerged tunnels again. Phil quickly cut his bindings off and climbed the ladder quickly to the upper office area, Caulfield was in close pursuit carrying his knife scythe. Phil hid in one of the offices and waited for Caulfield to give up his pursuit, the killer scanned the office area carefully. The entire place was dark, meaning neither Phil nor Caulfield could see very far, Phil exited the office and went to the office on the other side. Caulfield continued scanning the area while Phil was checking the desks, he hoped to either find a gun or something along those lines. Phil found a small firearm strapped under the desk and with a loud rip the gun was taken from the underside of the desk.

Caulfield caught onto Phil and searched the office area he was in, Phil held his breath very tightly as he could feel Caulfield's presence in the room. The killer gave up his pursuit and exited the office, he went back out to the office area and continued to look. Phil checked the gun, it was a revolver but it only had one bullet in it. Phil was forced to use it only as a last resort, he pocketed the gun and grabbed the dagger out to defend himself. Phil darted from office to office until he and Caulfield were in the dining area, Phil noticed one of the wires nearby and devised a plan.

Phil got out of cover and shouted loudly at Caulfield. "HEY!" Caulfield charged at him, Phil got his revolver out and try to shoot him. *CLICK* Nothing happened, Caulfield tackled Phil and the gun fell out of his hands. The two struggled, Caulfield had his hands wrapped around Phil's neck, choking the life out of him as Phil tried to get free of the deathly grip and get his hands on the gun. Phil got the dagger and stabbed Caulfield's left shoulder blade, Caulfield let go of Phil and tried to pull the dagger from his back. Phil ran over and got his gun, he tried to fire again. *CLICK, CLICK, CLICK* Phil was about to give up until he heard *BANG* Caulfield went down, however Phil knew this wasn't enough to end him.

Phil with all his might managed to drag Caulfield over to the window and tie a wire around his neck, Phil struggled to get Caulfield over the edge of the window sill. Caulfield sprang back to life and took both himself and Phil over the edge, Phil screamed loudly as he and Caulfield were thrown out of the building. The killer's neck snapped and the wire followed suit, forcing this behemoth of a man to fall down into the forest again. Phil was reluctant to believe that he would survive the fall again and climbed back up into the dining area. He went down the same path again, through the tunnels and sanctum until he got to the sacrificial chamber.

Dan was still bound to the table, unconscious and unable to move. Phil ran over and untied the bindings, freeing Dan from his torture. "Dan! Dan! Come on, don't do this to me. Dan!" Phil yelled urgently to his friend. Dan woke up slowly, it appeared that he was drugged as well. The effects on Dan nearly wore off but the tell-tale signs were still there for Dan. "Is it over?" Dan asked, fatigued and weary. "Yeah buddy, we can go home." Phil assuredly said. The pair didn't notice that Caulfield survived the fall a second time and walked himself over to the conveyor belt that lead both inside and outside of the factory, Caulfield walked up the belt towards the factory.


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**Author's Note:**  
In this chapter we see the final showdown between the killer and Dan and Phil. Who will survive the fight? Also we have another short epilogue after this, we're near the end guys, don't worry.

 **Chapter 6: Confrontation**

Phil waited patiently with Dan for the drug to wear off, Dan couldn't even stand up for too long with the drug still in his system. "What happened to Caulfield?" Dan asked. "I managed to throw him out a window." Phil admitted. "Normally I wouldn't believe you, but the bruising around your neck makes me think that it's true." Dan said. "Once the drug wears off we'll take our chances and walk into the city." Phil devised. "If that fails, I managed to get the flare gun after I killed Caulfield. We have three shots left with it, so we can't waste them." Phil said. "I think it's starting to wear off." Dan said, he suddenly felt his injuries and although he found it hard to stand, he could at least walk now, albeit with a limp.

Caulfield walked in from the conveyor belt and entered the factory floor, he walked menacingly over to the pair. Dan and Phil were frozen in horror as the near unstoppable killer was right in front of them, Phil noticed the same vat. Caulfield readied his dagger for a killing blow, however Phil managed to get him and Dan out of the way before he took the plunge. "Dan, open the vat!" Phil yelled. Dan ran limply over to the vat and turned the release slowly, Caulfield tied to stop Dan but Phil fried one of the flares at Caulfield. Caulfield went into frenzy and tried to extinguish the flames on his back, Phil grabbed an old pipe and started to beat Caulfield with it. Dan managed to release the flammable liquid onto the ground, Caulfield grabbed Phil's pipe and used it to catapult Phil across the factory floor. The violent impact caused the factory to tilt slightly, Caulfield got over the sudden inertia and grabbed onto Dan's neck.

Phil was dazed when he saw this, Dan struggled to breathe as Caulfield readied his dagger for the killing blow. Phil had no choice but to fire onto the floor below Dan and Caulfield, the killer's legs caught fire and he let Dan go. However Dan's leg's burnt slightly before he made a run towards the exit, Dan was literally on fire for a moment before he managed to find some dirty water to pour onto his legs. The entire factory caught fire, the building burning and collapsing around them. Caulfield charged over to Phil, however Phil managed to toss the flare gun over to Dan. Phil knew his fate and kept Caulfield busy while Dan ran outside, Dan tried to go back inside for Phil. "Phil!" Dan yelled into the fiery building. Caulfield and Phil struggled some more, the building very close to collapsing. "Dan, just go! Get out of here!" Phil said, coughing as the smoke filled his lungs. "I'm not leaving without you!" Dan declared. The last of the support struts were gone and Dan managed to get out before the enflamed complex crumbled and fell towards to valley below.

Dan watched as the building slowly burnt to a crisp, he couldn't watch it anymore and decided to leave. He walked up to where the radio tower was, he couldn't handle it anymore and broke down right there and then. He felt guilty that Phil died for him, he should've been the one to hold off Caulfield before the building collapsed, he should've died with him not Phil. Dan looked over the horizon, his tears dried as the sun slowly rose again. In the distance he could hear helicopter blades whirling over the mountain, Dan looked up and saw the helicopter investigating the smoking wreckage in the valley.

Dan aimed the flare gun into the sky and fired the last flare. "Hold on, it looks like-Dispatch, I can confirm one survivor. Repeat, one survivor confirmed. We are bringing him home." The helicopter pilot said. The helicopter landed on the flat land where the tower sat, Dan limped over to it and the sliding door opened. Dan drowned out what the other officers said, however they knew he went through a lot and loaded him onto the chopper. The chopper flew away from the scene, Dan was relieved to be away from it all, away from the torture, the pain, the deathly feeling and away from the killer. Dan settled in for the chopper ride, he did not rest easy however.


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Author's Note:  
** Another small chapter and unfortunately we see "The Factory" come to a close as I begin working on the next story. I also have another fic coming up after this, it doesn't continue the story however. In the meantime, we see the aftermath of the Repco factory burning down into a crisp and how our survivors deal with it.

 **Chapter 7: Epilogue**

The wreckage of the factory burnt out, Caulfield was weakened significantly from this and dragged himself to the flowing river. He screamed out in his raspy voice as the water hit his crisp body, the feeling subsided as the water cooled down and soothed his burns. He went over to the wreckage and grabbed a body, it was fresh, slightly burnt and believed to be dead. Caulfield dumped the body of Phil into the lake, the water hitting the fresh burns and cuts on Phil's body woke him up. He screamed loudly as the water splashed onto his burns.

Dan woke up in his hospital bed. He thought to himself if it was all just a horrific dream, he saw his inured body, every cut, bruise and burn on his body was still there. Dan had trouble relaxing as his body was in tremendous pain, the sheriff walked over to Dan's room and had a small chat with him. "Dan, Sheriff Reid. How's it going?" The sheriff began.

Dan sat there in silence, his throat still hurt and he found it hard to talk. "Well, you're alive. That's a good thing, my officers managed to get a report on what happened at the factory." Reid said. "A…a…and?" Dan asked, his voice either too raspy or breaking prematurely. "There were no bodies, we thought the bodies burned in the blaze. However there is proof that Caulfield may still be alive." Reid said, this did not put Dan at ease and instead made him feel guiltier as Phil's efforts weren't good enough to stop him.

"What about Phil?" Dan asked. "No body was found, Phil is reported as missing. We have more witnesses coming in to try and help us find him." Reid said. "I wanna be there, when the witnesses come." Dan demanded. "No can do, you have to stay here for another 48 hours." Reid said. "Please, Phil is my best friend and I won't be able to rest until he's found." Dan retorted. The sheriff reluctantly accepted Dan's request and made their way over to the witnesses. Meanwhile Caulfield and Phil were still out there, somewhere…


End file.
